Tempest
by PetitePomme
Summary: Dr. Matthew Williams loved his job. He loved saving lives, & helping people. Although deep on the inside he was quite lonely...little did he know a young, sky-blue eyed boy named Alfred with a troubled past would fill the void in his heart. AU MattxAl
1. Chapter 1

Storm

Howdy, Tis' the Revised Version~! :DDDD

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or Fall Out Boy

_" Blood cells pixelate, eyes dilate, and the full moon has got me gazing down upon the street at night."_

"It's raining again." Dr. Matthew Williams sighed as he stopped walking and looked forlornly at the moon out of the large, rain splattered window. He was making his last round about the hospital, checking upon his patients. The thunder boomed in the long hallways startling him slightly, but not enough to distract him from his noble task. He began walking again clutching his chocolate chip colored clipboard, scribbling various notes about his dear patients. Matthew's youthful face held lines of worry well beyond his years of age, but his eyes were still very warm and welcoming. Matthew 's eyes were a calming shade of lavender that his patients found soothing and trustworthy, but were still sharp enough to perform the most extensive and complex surgeries when needed.

Matthew sighed again and ran a hand though his just about shoulder length strawberry blonde locks and headed towards his office door that was but a little way further down the corridor. As much as he loved his job, and took joy in helping people and saving lives, he was still quite lonely. Yes, his patients adored him and viewed him as a kind soul with a brilliant mind and his co-workers thought the same, but he was looking for a deeper, special, or more rare kind of love and adoration that happens maybe once or twice in a lifetime.

Matthew, of course, had relationships with girls and boys alike he met through blind dates set up by colleagues or speed dating. But all these relationships were short lived because either they were golddiggers or way too needy, not understanding that as a physician his life was very busy, and his time was precious and limited. He was a man with obligations that must be obliged, and he needed to be on call at any moment. That didn't mean that he didn't adore and cherish his partners, but they just couldn't understand his commitment to his job, so his relationships usually dissolved quickly. Matthew wanted so badly to find someone to love unconditionally and have the same feeling returned completely, no strings attached. Someone that he could eat pancakes with in the early mornings and laugh about everything and nothing until milk spewed from their noses, someone to tell all his deep secrets to and not be judged, and someone to whisper "_I love you_" to in the middle of the night before sleep draped its arms around their warm bodies pressed together in a sweet embrace. Matthew placed his hand upon the golden handle of his pure mahogany door and slightly moved foreword to press the door open, but stopped suddenly and cupped a hand around his right ear and pressed it upon the door.

He could hear faint sobbing leaking through the door into the quiet hallway, the thunder having ceased and a light drizzle sprinkling the ground like fairy dust. His first impulse was to hurry in to help the poor soul, but he suppressed it to the fact that he was truly puzzled as to who or what was currently residing in his office. He took in a deep breath and rationalized that there was only one way to find out as he slowly pushed the door open.

_"I'm coming apart at the seams, pitching myself and needs in other peoples dreams. Now Buzz, Buzz, Buzz…Doc there is a hole where something was…Doc there is a hole where something was…Doc there is a hole where something was."_

The room was dark, only lighted by the full moon, giving the office space a ghostly glow .Matthew had to give his warm lavender eyes, framed by slim clear glasses a secondto adjust to the darkness of the room. Rubbing his eyes he focused his gaze upon his darkbrown desk, and his gaze turned wide-eyed. Sitting in his lavishly cushioned black deskchair was a young, no older than sixteen, wheat blonde headed boy. He was curled up inthe chair hugging his knees to his chest in a death grip, and the grip had become even tighter due to Matthew's presence in the room. The boy's glasses were set upon his desk, while his lightly flushed cheeks were stained with tears and there were more threatening to fall from his clear sky blue eyes. Matthew gulped as the child raised his sorrowful eyes towards him; there was a flicker of fear in his bright eyes, but more a look of need…in desperation…of a helping hand. Matthew sucked in his breath lightly; this child was quite striking, _beautiful_ really despite his broken state at the moment.

"Um…hello there…I'm Dr. Matthew Williams…are you ok?" Matthew said in a voice barely above a whisper. He knew his question was quite redundant, seeing as the kid in question was a crying mess, but what else could he ask? He knew nothing about the boy, where he came from, or how he even got into his office.

"N-no." the boy answered in a soft, and light baritone voice. Matthew thought it the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his twenty-five years of living and was helplessly trying to clear his head and stomach of the butterflies and the classical music that plagued his body at the slight and sound of the boy.

Matthew tried to make light of the situation, edging a little closer to the boy, but not missing how the boy tensed up in defense.

"Not much of a doctor if I cannot tell when someone is okay or not, eh?"

The boy said nothing, but his trembling red lips turned slightly into what might be the reminiscence of a smile, but it quickly faded due to his tears threatening to spill again.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, I am not going to hurt you…I'm only here to help you." Matthew held up his hands and took as step back to try to show the precious boy that he meant no harm.

The boy just stared at him sky blue eyes gazing into his very core searching his light lavender depths for any sign of untruthfulness. Finding none, the boy sniffled and looked to Dr. Williams with a little light of trust in his eyes.

"My name is Alfred…and I'm a hero… but I cannot even protect myself… look at me here crying, heroes don't cry. It is pathetic." Alfred's voiced cracked with every rising syllable he spoke, but there was courage there peaking its way through his voice as he tried desperately to wipe the tears from his face with his sleeve. Matthew could only stand there in wonder of what exactly this boy was going on about and what type of situation is he faced with.

"Aw, it's alright young man, do not fret, even superman or Spiderman cried at sometime in their life I'm sure…and what's wrong, are you hurt? Do you need me to check you out? And whom are you supposed to be protecting your self from? Are you in some type of trouble? Where do you live? Are you lost? Do you need help finding your home?" So many questioned buzzed through his lips like a waterfall he was afraid he might overwhelm the already emotionally drained child.

"Home…_home_… nonononono…I cannot _go_ HOME! Alfred shot up from the chair and backed into large glass window the lighting outside cracking behind his back in obtuse wide shapes. Matthew took a step back afraid, but more surprised at the boy's sudden outburst.

"Why can't you go home?"

"Just can't."

"Look, you have got to give me more than that, you're sitting in my office that you somehow got into, you're crying…and all I know is that your name is Alfred and you are a hero apparently." Matthew said softly, but with enough assertiveness to show he needed a straight answer. Matthew walked over to where the boy stood so that he was only but a few feet away from him, leaned on the desk slightly, and waited for a reply. Alfred sniffled again and began to reply.

"I can't go home. Not tonight. It is not safe. Not that it is ever safe anymore…"

"What do you mean? Come closer, please and let me have a look at you." Matthew's eyebrows began to knit together and an anxious worried feeling bubbled in his stomach. Alfred froze stiff at his post with his back pressed to the window, but then slowly pressed off the window, a small part of him somehow trusting the young doctor with eyes like lavender pools of calm. He walked shakily over to the doctor, his clear blue eyes watching him intently for any signs of danger, and ready to bolt for the door at any moment, but not knowing where in the world he would go to anyways. Matthew stood up straight and softly placed his hands upon young Alfred's shoulders, trying to ignore how he flinched when he did so, and then inhaled a soft, yet sharp breath again, this time taking in Alfred's fresh scent of apples sprinkled lightly with honey.

As he looked down at Alfred through the thin frames of his glasses, he could see the sadness colored in the beauty of his sky blue eyes and the same wariness beyond his years that marred Matthew's face was found in Alfred's youthful, round, and seemingly soft face as well, but definitely for a different reason, Matthew was sure. As he studied the boy more intently he noticed how frazzled the boy really was. His pumpkin orange t-shirt was torn in several places, especially around the neck, the button on his jeans was torn off and his brown overly large bomber jacket had the marks and signs of a definite struggle of some sort. His wheat colored hair was matted in strange places so you could see where his scalp was a deep red as if it had been roughly pulled repeatedly and recently, his small, but lovely red lips were slightly chapped and swollen, and the apples of his cheeks held a strawberry blush that he wanted to believe was from the cold and rain, but he knew better.

Something was terribly wrong with and in this precious boy's life, something way deeper than surface wounds…something that a few bandages and band-aids could not mend. Alfred could only watch silently hoping on the inside that this doctor could help him…hoping he wouldn't have to go back there tonight…he would like to feel safe for just one night…and safety and warmth seemed to radiate from this doctor. As Matthew eyes began to darken to a deep violet as his worry intensified, he took another long gaze into Alfred's sky blue eyes and sighed deeply, bowing his slightly. He saw the innocence and silent pleading in Alfred's eyes and knew three things all at once. One, this boy was definitely special, a true fallen angel with broken wings he ached to fix, two, he absolutely had to help this boy for the torment in his blue eyes called to his very soul, and three, he had a long difficult road ahead of him with this boy Alfred, but his life may be changed for the better, but only by making it through the storms that lie in wait ahead.


	2. Calm

Howdy! So…I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry about the late update! This shoulda been out ages ago! I know I promised it at the end of October….and now it's December! I just had to re-work so many details about this story, and finalize the plot! So now hopefully my updates will be regular, so please have faith in me, I will do my best to not let you down my loverly public~! I thank you soooooooo, so much for all the reviews, and favs, and alerts I recived for this story! They make me all fuzzy and warm inside, and motivate me to get my lazy butt up, and update~! Anyhooo, I hope you like this chappie my loves! Please do read, and enjoy~! I'd also love reviews, so I can know how my first yaoi fanfic is progressing, but review or not I send lots of love to anyone who takes time out to read my story~! :D Also, just to give peeps a heads up. There is possible FrUk in the future, along with the UK bros making an apperance~! :3

"_You're Just A Sinner I Am Told, Be Your Fire, When You're Cold. Make You Happy, When You're Sad, Make You Good, When You Are Bad."_

Matthew inhaled deeply as he stood in front of the brown oak door, looking down at the tray of warm food in his delicate and caring hands. For the sake of common courtesy he knocked firmly on the door three times, freeing his left hand for a moment to do so, then he waited patiently, the slight steam of the delectables fogging the bottom of his clear-rimmed glasses. A happy smile began to morph onto his lips. He would soon greet the sweet and lovely: seemingly fallen angel from yesterday. Broken, yet still beautiful at the same time.

Matthew quickly tried to shake such thoughts from his mind. Alfred was young enough to be his little brother! Heck, he could probably be young enough to be his son, if he was nearly as promiscuous as his older half-brother Francis. Still, Alfred was quite the sight to behold, and so sue him if he had dreams last night of playing 'The Good Doctor and Naughty Nurse" with a certain blue-eyed, rich honey blond youth, who rested just behind the door. Alfred was at least eighteen in his dream…okay maybe not…but if anyone ever asked or questioned about said dreams; that was his story and he would stick to it. Although… by the looks of Alfred last night he had been through some mighty trauma, and he would never want to impose himself on the boy, or harm him in any way, as someone, or something has, but a guy could dream, eh?

Matthew had vowed to himself to help him, and he would not give up till he saved this crystal blue-eyed angel. Matthew was thrown from his thoughts by a small yawn, and shuffling of bed sheets. Matthew quickly composed himself, eyebrows raised and eyes to the ceiling, leaning over the tray, and ear to the door. A soft, yet handsome, and not as timid as yesterday's voice spoke "Who is it?" Matthew smiled, and straightened up his posture.

"Dr. Williams. Can I come in? I brought you some breakfast~!" Alfred's tone turned suddenly chipper when he replied.

"Yes, yes~! Come on in!" Matthew laughed to himself at Alfred's enthusiasm, and once again freed his left hand to open up the door slowly, balancing the tray of food carefully in his right hand, opening the door slowly. As he opened the door he was met with the most adorable sight that made his heart pound a heartbeat higher, and faster. Alfred was sitting on the bed with the navy blue hospital covers rolled down to his hips, the top of his patriotic American flag boxers just peaking from the top and clashing with his pumpkin orange shirt from last night. Matthew supposed he finally took off the ragged pants he arrived in, thinking he was going to sleep in them when he declined the baggy burgundy scrubs Matthew offered him to sleep in for the night. Alfred still had slight bed head (must of smoothed it down a bit, because it looked like it should have been bigger, and looked hastily patted down). It made Alfred look like a cute little toy lion, with some amiable small cowlick ahoge that Matthew longed to curl his index finger in, and pull him by it to Eskimo kiss him into a bliss.

Alfred's large pacific blue eyes were happier than yesterday, and despite the sadness not fully masked, there was a deep innate will, and light for life in his eyes, brighter than Matthew had ever seen, even in his healthiest patients. Also there was a sweet boyish charm and innocence in his eyes; childlike even, eyes rarely seen in boys his age. Eyes that still believe in Santa, or the tooth fairy. Eyes that still believed in love and hope no matter how bleak it may be. Matthew was dropped from his observation when the boy began to exclaim happily.

"Pancakes~! Oh Man, I haven't had those in ages! Grandma Dixie used to make them for me all the time…'course I haven't seen her in ages…"The tone of Alfred's voice had sorrowed at the end, and Matthew gently placed the tray onto Alfred's expecting lap, and raised an eyebrow, sitting in the dark wooden chair next to Alfred's bed, laid his eyes gently on Alfred's face that was void of his glasses from yesterday, which looked even more cherubic with out his spectacles, his sky baby blues, bright as ever. Matthew leaned forward slightly, resting his elbow on his knee placing his chin in his long palm.

"Oh? Now why is that?" Alfred began spreading the pale yellow butter onto his pancakes repeatedly on the same spot, and did not look up at Matthew.

"… My father… let's just say he ain't too fond of my American heritage…so I haven't seen them since I was real little." Matthew breathed in softly though his nose.

"I am so sorry to hear that…are you not from here or something?"

"…Well my father, Arthur Kirkland-"

"Whoa! Wait! Hold the phone~! Are you Kirkland's boy? The Arthur Kirkland who owns _The Kirkland Tea Emporium_?" Matthew gushed, intrigued, leaning even closer to Alfred, his eyes a bright lavender. Alfred turned his head and gave a sly side glance at Matthew, the corner of his lips upturned.

"Whoa. Dude. Are you some kinda tea groupie, with a hard-on for my pops?" Matthew's eyes got grand like pristine china dinner plates, sputtering all over the place trying to form words to defend himself, and inwardly scolding himself for acting like a silly school boy. Alfred laughed fully for the first time Matthew had ever heard, and it was quite a lovely sound he noted. Alfred looked as if he had not laughed in a while, and he was really glad he could bring a smile to the adorable Alfred's face. The way his slightly tanned cheek bones pronounced, and the way his deep sky blue eyes seemed to spill over when he was in mirth was a welcomed sight, and Matthew could not help, but laugh along as well. Even if he was quite embarrassed, seeing Alfred smile was well worth it. Alfred wiped at an invisible pleasure tear while he spoke.

"Haha, you shoulda seen your face~! I was only kiddin' ya know," Alfred teased, finally looking back to Matthew fully with a grin. Matthew smiled at him and nodded, his long stray curl bobbing along with his movements. Alfred's eyes paused on it briefly, before he returned his attention back to his pancakes smiling and picking up his knife and fork again, while Matthew coughed into his fist lightly, one eye closed.

"Um…yeah. I supposed I do enjoy a good cup of tea from time to time but please; continue on with your story. Alfred looked up from his food to him, eyes full, blue, and slightly…disturbed.

"Well…I guess it all starts with my mother…Frieda Jones…she was '_a piece a work_' as my father would say, but yet '_a living masterpiece.'"_ Alfred's voice had taken an even softer tone, fondness well evident in the way he spoke of his mother, but the dejected look in his eyes told Matthew that this story did not have a happy ending, and it sent an unhappy gurgling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Was…?"

"She was murdered." Alfred said sharply and in a dead tone, fork and knife hitting the plate with a loud clank, causing Matthew to flinch. He felt as if someone had tossed him into the Atlantic Ocean naked, or put him outside when hail was coming down the size of bricks.

"Oh…oh my gosh, Alfred I had no cl-"

"It's alright Dr. Williams you didn't know… sorry for snapping a little…"

"Call me Matthew, we are friends after all, right?"

"Right."

"I got my middle name from her you know?" Alfred said trying to ease himself. "My middle name is 'Freedom', a derivative off her name. She wanted me to be a lively, free spirited child…but look at me now…"

"Aw. That was sweet of her. Don't say that about yourself Alfred, I am sure she is proud of you, watching down from heaven right now, smiling." Alfred sighed, messing with an imaginary thread on the navy sheet cover.

"My father's three brothers…one from Wales named Brenin who had the most calming speaking voice, one from Ireland named Patrick who always wore green…like every freakin' day, and one from Scotland named Erroll who played some of the coolest music on his bagpipes. I used to think it was a goose he had under his arm when I was little. They all used to say I wasn't Arthur's kid, 'cause I looked just like my momma. They said she must have just hatched me from an egg or something." A small silence filled the room.

"You know…I don't believe my father likes me…" Matthew gasped. "Don't get me wrong, I know he loves me…but the fact that I look so much like Mom, he finds it hard to bear…he has never loved another person since…and he is mostly obsessed with work now…and dislikes anything 'All-American', which torments him further now that he has lived here for so long." Alfred turned so that his feet were dangling off the side of the bed, and placed his plate of half-eaten cold pancakes onto the little white table near his bed. Matthew placed a warm palm on Alfred's shoulder, sensing how hard the story was going to be for Alfred to share. Alfred flinched slightly at first, but eased up into the comforting touch, when he saw the resonant, and reassuring smile on Dr. Williams' face.

"Only tell what you need to, kiddo. We are all friends here, no pressure at all." Alfred's lips curved into a small smile, and he began speaking again.

"My mother, years ago, before I was born, owned a small diner called '_The Liberty Bridge_', on old Madison St. downtown. At the time she was a young woman, bright-eyed and bushy tailed, fresh from college with life brimming out her ultramarine eyes, and flowing like fairy dust from the top of he shoulder-length blond brow. Some people said she was the toughest, yet sweetest and loveliest thing to ever grace this part of town, my father thought so as well, but at first he didn't."

"Really?" Matthew asked his face scrunching slightly and voice rising with question. Alfred's lips twisted to one side.

"Yes. He pretty much hated her guts, at first. You see my father had just moved to the states, much to his displeasure I might add, but it was to further his business, and as I know that, you know; he has quite the empire in the tea business." Alfred said winking at Matthew causing his ears to color slightly.

"Anyhoo, my father, the cutthroat business man that he was at the time convinced all the surrounding property of Madison St. to sell their land and buildings to him and his latest project; all except one. I'll give you three guesses who, but if you don't guess on the first try, I am revoking your doctor's license dude." Matthew barked out a laugh, running a hand through his strawberry blond locks, eyes a radiant violet.

"_You_? Revoke my license? Ha! What are you fourteen? Aw, how cute~! Matthew cooed, even going as far as reaching out and softly pinching Alfred's cheek, and boy was it fleece to the touch! It was so smooth, it would give silk a run for its money. Alfred sucked in breath at the unexpected touch, and flushed deep cinnamon, pouting his pink lips, and shaking off Matthew's hand.

"W-Whatever! I will have you know I am seventeen _bucko_! And I will be eighteen on July fourth, Independence Day for the win, baby!" Alfred did a mini cheer, and fist pump in the air, while Matthew just chuckled, suppressing the urge to gush on how fetching Alfred was, and seventeen, eh? That's not _so _bad, still chasing jailbait, but it was January, and in a few more months…ah, but that was not the most important matter at the moment, learning all about Alfred was, so that he could help him.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying before I was _RUDELY_ interrupted-"

"What ever do you mean '_rudely interrupted'_? You attacked me first!" Matthew interjected, stifling a laugh.

"You're doing it AGAIN~!" Alfred half yelled cheeks a slight crimson.

"Doing what? That was the first time I _actually_ interrupted you."

"…Whatever! Shut up…" Alfred stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Okay, whatever you say, _Alfie_~." Matthew chided sweetly. Alfred's mouth fell slightly open, and he could feel his heart pound in his chest and ears, his mother used to call him by that nickname. Noticing Alfred's shocked face at the nickname, Matthew quickly tried to amend his mistake.

"Oh! I am sorry, does the nickname bother you?" Alfred waved his hands dismissively, and slightly spazzy.

"No, no. It's fine, and I am alright. I just haven't been called that in a long time; my momma used to call me by that nickname." Alfred said his tone reverent and blue.

"Oh, I see. Well then I will only use it on special occasions."

Alfred gave him a doe-eyed look.

"But everyday is a special occasion when you're with a hero like me!"

Matthew slapped his forehead.

"Oh goodness, you are such a ham! Now continue on with your story." Alfred cheesed at him, and then took on a more serious face.

"Now where was I…?" Alfred tapped his index finger on his chin in thinking. "Oh yeah, so my mother of course was the only one who refused to sell her property. Stating that she refused to become another pawn in corporate America, and the next time he came back there to ask, she would scrape off his large caterpillar eyebrows with her spatula, fry them, and feed them to him. Needless to say, he was quite pissed, and she annoyed him to no end, straight to his core. Not many people stood up to my father, and I believe that is what sparked his attraction to her. So after months of teeth gnashing, scathing insults, love taps, and the occasional death or bomb threat; don't ask me how mom would get a bomb, I have no freakin' clue, but if anyone could do it, it would be her. They fell in love, plain and simple. I guess when you used up all the hatred you have for someone, all that's left to do is love them, haha." Matthew and Alfred smiled warmly at one another.

"My mother's small family welcomed my father in. There was Uncle Sam, my mom's older and only brother. He was an army man with a sharp chin, deep sapphire eyes, and a fondness for pecan pie, which he passed onto me of course." Alfred sighed with a smile, reflecting.

"My Grandmother, Grandmother Dixie, was Wonder Woman in the flesh. She has icy cyan eyes that would pierce to your soul, hair as black as night despite her age, and you could never lie to her, she always knew when someone was lying. Mother got her strong nature and spirit from her as you can imagine. Alfred let an amused sigh escape his pink lips, and Matthew blinked a couple times.

"Grandma even wanted to teach me how to hunt, but father would not allow it, saying "_my son would not ever be partaking in such barbaric, and bellicose behaviors such as hunting,_" Alfred quoted in his best imitated British accent, and Matthew grinned at Alfred's display. Alfred picked up his glasses, clinking them on the table in the process, placing them on, and looking Matthew straight in the eyes, his expression severe and somber.

"But those were such happier times…times before him…" Matthew scooted closer, confused and fearful for what Alfred may say next.

"Who is '_him_', Alfred?" Matthew asked, apprehension clear in his voice, his eyes now a deep plum with concern.

"M-My f-father's old business partner…" Tears welled up in Alfred's eyes. "…Ivan Braginski…" Alfred's voice cracked out through trembling lips, shoulder shaking finally succumbing to the need to cry. Alarmed, Matthew pulled him into a warm hug, and began to whisper soothing words.

"Hey, there, there. Don't cry Alfred. I am right here, no one is going to harm you; you are safe here with me. I may not be Superman, or Batman, but I will try my very best to be the hero you need at this moment and time, even heroes such as yourself have super friends to look out for them. Alfred sniffled his cheek nuzzling Matthew's lean chest further, hand gripping his shirt just beside his cold stethoscope.

"You…you don't understand. He-he-"

"Shh, It's alright. I think you have shared enough for the day. You can tell me the rest when you are ready; no worries no one will force you to share more than you are ready to. I am a patient man Alfred." Alfred simply nodded, holding onto Matthew tighter, and Matthew sighed solemnly. Whoever this "_Ivan_" guy was, he hated him already, and he never hated anyone! He was quite the passive aggressive person in nature, but if he ever saw this _Braginski_ person, he would give him a '_what for_' with this old hockey stick from back in his school days on the team. Carding his fingers through Alfred's downy soft locks, which seemed to calm Alfred's trembling a bit, Matthew spoke softly.

"Hey. How about this; You can come make my rounds with me about the hospital, and I'll tell you all about myself to ease your mind, and you will not have to be cooped up in here all day. Besides patients will simply adore such a cute, nice fellow such as yourself paying them a visit." Matthew pulled away slightly so he could look into Alfred's baby blues. Alfred sniffled again, cherry coloring flushing his cheeks yet again.

"O-Okay."

"Great! I'll be waiting outside till you get dressed and ready. You can take your time as well; we will actually be a little early this morning." Matthew said detaching himself from Alfred, but not really wanting to, his tone sincere. Alfred watched Matthew intently as he left his bedside, and strode out the door to wait. Alfred was halfway torn between crying because of all the suppressed old memories that had come flooding back into his mind, playing behind his eyes like a movie, or burying his face into the pillow and squealing, a very manly squeal at that at the fact that the hottie doctor Matthew called him "cute", but chastised himself for thinking like such a school girl. Standing and pulling on the old maroon scrub pants and shirt, Alfred though to himself meditative. "_He only called you cute, it's not like he confessed his undying love to you!"_ Alfred shook his head; glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, over his reddened cheeks, only to be pushed back up again. Alfred was eager to face the day, as long as he could face it with Matthew.

" _I'm Not A Human, I Am A Dove. I'm You're Conscious. I Am Love. All I Really Need To Know Is You Believe."_

Hope You Enjoyed It~ Please do review, I'd love feedback on this, my loves~! :D_  
_


End file.
